computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story (franchise)
Toy Story is the first movie franchise created by Pixar '''and distributed by Disney. It consists of three films: Toy Story (1995), Toy Story 2 (1999) and Toy Story 3 (2010) and focuses on a group of toys that secretly come to life whenever humans aren’t around and end up unexpectedly embarking on life-changing adventures. The first two films of the franchise were directed by John Lasseter, and the third by Lee Unkrich, co-director of the second film. All three films feature the voices talents of Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Wallace Shawn, Don Rickles, John Ratzenberger, '''Jack Angel, John Morris, Laurie Metcalf, R. Lee Eremy and Jeff Pidgeon. The series also features the voices talents of Joan Cusack, Ned Beatty, Jim Varrey, Blake Clark, Annie Potts, Kelsey Grammar, Andrew Stanton, Bud Luckey, Joe Ranft, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeff Garlin, Bonnie Hunt, Kristen Schaal, Timothy Dalton 'and 'Estelle Harris. '''All three films, produced on a total budget of US$320 million, have grossed more than $1.9 billion worldwide. Each film set box office records, with the third included in the top 10 highest-grossing domestic and all-time worldwide films. Critics have given all three films extremely positive reviews. '''Toy Story '''and '''Toy Story 2 were re-released in theaters as a Disney Digital 3-D "double feature" for at least two weeks in October 2009. So The third movie, Toy Story 3 was released in 3D. Special Blu-ray and DVD editions of Toy Story and Toy Story 2 were released on March 23rd 2010. The third movie, Toy Story 3 '''was released in 3D. The series is currently the 14th highest-grossing franchise worldwide, and is among the most critically acclaimed trilogies of all time. On November 1st 2011, all three Toy Story films were released in '''Disney Blu-ray 3D as a trilogy pack and as individual films. The possibility of a fourth Toy Story film is in the news. Toy Story Films The Toy Story series consists of three animated films. The films are Toy Story (1995), Toy Story 2 (1999) and Toy Story 3 (2010). Toy Story, the first film in the series, was the very first feature-length computer animated film. The films were produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. All three films were critically acclaimed, with the first and second films getting a perfect 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The third film in the series became the highest-grossing animated film and the 8th highest-grossing film of all time. It also became the third animated film in history to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture following Beauty and the Beast and Up. Toy Story 1 (1995) Main Article: Toy Story (Original Film) Toy Story, the first movie in the franchise, was released in theatres on November 22nd 1995. It was the very first feature-length computer animated film and was directed by John Lasseter. The plot involves a young boy named Andy Davis getting a new Buzz Lightyear toy (Tim Allen), and Woody (Tom Hanks)' thinking that he has been replaced as Andy's favorite toy. As a result of Woody's jealousy, he tries to knock Buzz behind a table, but accidentally knocks him out the window. Determined to set things right, Woody attempts to save Buzz, and both try to escape from the house of the next-door neighbor Sid Phillips who likes to torture and destroy toys. The film was critically and financially successful, grossing more than $360 million worldwide. The film was later re-released in Disney Digital 3-D as part of a double feature, along with '''''Toy Story 2, for a 2-week run, which was later extended due to its financial success. Toy Story 2 (1999) Main Article: Toy Story 2 Toy Story 2, the second film in the franchise, was released in theatres on November 24th 1999. John Lasseter reprises his role as director. Tom Hanks and Tim Allen also return to voice Woody and Buzz Lightyear. The plot involves Woody getting stolen by a greedy toy collector name Al (Wayne Knight). Buzz leads Rex (Wallace Shawn), Slinky Dog (Jim Varney), Hamm (John Ratzenburger) and Mr. Potato Head (Don Rickles) around the Tri-County Area to save him. Joan Cusack does the voice of''' Jessie' (One of the new characters). '''Toy Story 2' wasn’t originally intended for release in theaters, but as a direct-to-video sequel to the original Toy Story, with a 60 minute running time. However, Disney's executives saw how impressive the in-work imagery for the sequel was, and due to pressure from the main characters' voice actors Tom Hanks and Tim Allen, they decided to convert Toy Story 2 into a theatrical film. It turned out to be an even greater success than the original Toy Story, grossing more than $ 480 million worldwide. The film was re-released in Disney Digital 3-D 'as part of a double feature, along with the original Toy Story, on October 2nd 2009. This is ''Jim Varney’s last time as the voice of Slinky Dog. Jim died the following year. In ''Toy Story 3'', Slinky is voiced by ''Blake Clark.'' Toy Story 3 (2010) Main Article: Toy Story 3 ''Toy Story 3'', the third film in the franchise, was released in theatres eleven years later, on June 18th 2010 in 3D. It is the first '''Toy Story film not directed by John Lasseter (although he remained involved in the film as executive producer), but by Lee Unkrich, who edited the first two films and co-directed the second. Tom Hanks, Tim Allen and Joan Cusack return to voice Woody, Buzz Lightyear '''and '''Jessie. Set years after the events of the second film, Andy is grown up and Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the rest of the toys need to find a new owner. Ned Beatty, Micheal Keaton, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeff Garlin, Kristen Schaal nd Timothy Dalton voice new characters Lotso-Hugging Bear, Ken, Stretch, Buttercup, Trixie and Mr. Pricklepants. It is currently Pixar's highest-grossing film of all-time worldwide, surpassing Finding Nemo. In August 2010, it surpassed Shrek 2, becoming the highest-grossing animated film of all time worldwide. It grossed more than the first and second films combined, making it the only animated film to date to have crossed the $1 billion mark. Possible Fourth Film (TBA) According to an article on NOLA.com, Toy Story 3 director Lee Unkrich has confirmed that Toy Story 4 is not yet planned. "Well, we don't have any plans for Toy Story 4 right now," Unkrich said. "I'm flattered that people ask about it -- it reminds me how much people love the characters, but it was really important to me with this film that we not just create another sequel, that it not just be another appendage coming off of the other two." However, he did say, "there may be opportunities for Woody 'and '''Buzz '''in the future, but we don't have any plans for anything right now." It has also been reported that Tom Hanks (the voice of Woody) and Tim Allen (The voice of Buzz) have signed on for a Toy Story 4 if Pixar ever decides to produce one. In a ''BBC ''interview in 2011 Tom Hanks said that he thinks '''Pixar '''was working on a sequel. In February 2013, several sites reported that a ''Toy Story 4 was in production with a release date in 2015, Twenty years after the release of the first film. Some sites claimed that Disney and Pixar had confirmed Toy Story 4. But Disney has since denied these rumors saying "Nothing is official". Toy Story Toons In 2011, '''Pixar started releasing short animated films based on the Toy Story films, called Toy Story Toons. The toons pick up where Toy Story 3 '''has left off, with '''Woody, Buzz, and Andy's other toys finding a new home at Bonnie's. So far, three shorts have been released; Hawaiian Vacation, Small Fry, 'and' Partysaurus Rex. Two new shorts are in development. Two 22-minute specials are also in the works for October 2013 and Spring 2014. Hawaiian Vacation (2011) Main Article: Hawaiian Vacation Hawaiian Vacation is an animated short directed by Gary Rydstrom. It was released in theatres before Pixar's 12th feature film Cars 2 '''(Pixar’s first non - '''Toy Story sequel). In the short film, Ken (Michael Keaton) and Barbie (Jodi Benson) want to go to Hawaii, but get left behind, so Woody (Tom Hanks), Buzz '''(Tim Allen) and the other toys console them and make them a Hawaiian vacation in Bonnie's room . Small Fry (2011) Main Article: Small Fry Small Fry, another '''Toy Story short, premiered before The Muppets. This marks the second time a Pixar short has screened with a non-Pixar film, after Tokyo Mater screened with Bolt. Directed by Angus MacLane, the short involves''' Buzz''' (Tim Allen) getting trapped at a fast food restaurant at a support group for discarded toys, with a kids' meal toy version of Buzz (–''The voice of Chatter Telephone in Toy Story 3) taking his place. Partysaurus Rex (2012) Main Article: Partysaurus Rex '''Partysaurus Rex', the third of the series, was announced by electronic artist BT, who composed music for the short. In this mini-movie, Rex (voiced by Wallace Shawn) becomes a bath time toy, and finds that job to be a bubble-filled world of good clean fun. The short has been released with the 3D Re-Release of Finding Nemo. Mythic Rocks (TBA) TV Specials In addition to Toy Story Toons, Pixar is working on two 22-minute Toy Story television specials. The first, a Halloween themed special, titled Toy Story of Terror, is expected to air in October 2013, while the second is planned for Spring 2014. Toy Story of Terror (2013) Main Article: Toy Story of Terror A Halloween themed 22-minute television special, titled Toy Story of Terror aired in October 2013. The special will follow the toys on their road trip, when an unexpected event leads them to a roadside motel. After one of the toys goes missing, the others find themselves caught up in a mysterious sequence of events that must be solved before they all suffer the same fame. Receptions Box Office Toy Story's first five days of domestic release (on Thanksgiving weekend), earned the film $39,071,176. The film placed first in the weekend's box office with $29,140,617, and maintained its number one position at the domestic box office for the following two weekends. It was the highest-grossing domestic film in 1995, and the third highest-grossing animated film at the time. Toy Story 2 opened at #1 over the Thanksgiving Day weekend, with a three-day tally of $57,388,839 from 3,236 theaters. It averaged $17,734 per theater over three days during that weekend, and stayed at #1 for the next two weekends. It was the third highest-grossing film of 1999. Toy Story 3 had a strong debut, opening in 4,028 theaters and grossing $41,148,961 at the box office on its opening day. In addition, Toy Story 3 had the highest opening day gross for an animated film on record. During its opening weekend, the film grossed $110,307,189, making it #1 for the weekend. This was the biggest opening weekend for a Pixar film. Toy Story 3 stayed at the #1 spot for the next weekend. The film had the second-highest opening ever for an animated film. It was the highest-grossing film of 2010 domestically and worldwide. Toy Story 3 grossed over $1 billion, making it the seventh film in history, the second Disney '''film in 2010, the third Disney film overall, and the only animated film to do so. The '''Toy Story series is the 14th highest-grossing franchise of all time, and the second highest-grossing animated series worldwide between Shrek and Ice Age. Critical Reaction According to Rotten Tomatoes, the Toy Story trilogy is the most critically acclaimed trilogy of all time. The first and second films received a 100% "fresh" rating, while the third holds a 99% "fresh" rating. According to the site, no other trilogy has had all of its films rated so highly - the Dollars trilogy and The Lord of the Rings film trilogy come close with average ratings of 95% and 94% respectively, while the Toy Story trilogy has an average of an almost perfect 99.6%. According to Metacritic, the Toy Story trilogy is tied as the most critically acclaimed trilogy of all time, it and The Lord of the Rings film trilogy each having an average rounded score of 91 out of 100. As of July 20, 2010, every film in both trilogies is placed in the Top 100 of the site's Best Reviewed Movies List, but each Toy Story film is placed beneath a film in the Lord of The Rings trilogy. Awards and Nominations Toy Story was nominated for three Academy Awards, including Best Original Screenplay, Best Original Score ''and ''Best Original Song for Randy Newman's "You've Got a Friend in Me". John Lasseter, the director of the film, also received a Special Achievement Award for "the development and inspired application of techniques that have made possible the first feature-length computer-animated film". Toy Story was also the first animated film to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay. At the 53rd Golden Globe Awards, Toy Story earned two Golden Globe nominations - Best Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy and Best Original Song. It was also nominated for Best Special Visual Effects at the 50th British Academy Film Awards. Toy Story 2 won a Golden Globe ''for ''Best Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy and earned a single Academy Award nomination for the song "When She Loved Me" performed by Sarah MacLachlan. The Academy Award ''for ''Best Animated Feature was introduced in 2001, after the first two Toy Story installments. Toy Story 3 won two Academy Awards - Best Animated Feature ''and Best Original Song.'' It earned three other nominations, including Best Picture, Best Adapted Screenplay, and Best Sound Editing. It was the third animated film in history to be nominated for Best Picture, after Beauty and the Beast and Up. Toy Story 3 also won the Golden Globe for Best Animated Feature Film and the award for Best Animated Film at the British Academy Film Awards. Cast of Characters Other Media Toy Story Treats (1996) After the first film, they have short clips called "Toy Story Treats". Usually, they are seen on ABC Family. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is a spin-off TV series. The series takes place in the far future, a pastiche of Star Trek and Star Wars-style science fiction. It features Buzz Lightyear (voiced by''' Patrick Warburton, Instead of ''Tim Allen''), a famous, experienced Space Ranger who takes a crew of rookies under his wing as he investigates criminal activity across the galaxy and attempts to bring down 'Evil Emperor Zurg '(voiced by ''Wayne Knight', ''Instead of Andrew Stanton )once and for all. It aired on '''ABC '''from August 8th 2000 to January 13th 2001. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) '''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins' is a spin-off animated direct-to-video film, partially based on Toy Story. The film was released on August 8th 2000. It acts as a pilot to the television series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. In this film, Buzz Lightyear is a space ranger who fights against the evil Emperor Zurg '''(Wayne Knight), showing the inspiration for the '''Buzz Lightyear toyline that exists in the Toy Story series. Tim Allen reprises his role as the voice of Buzz Lightyear. Although the film was criticized for not using the same animation as in Toy Story and Toy Story 2, it sold three million VHS and DVDs in its first week of release. Videogames Merchandising and Software Toy Story had a large promotion prior to its release, leading to numerous tie-ins with the film including images on food packaging. A variety of merchandise was released during the film's theatrical run and its initial VHS release including toys, clothing, and shoes, among other things. When action figures for Buzz Lightyear '''and '''Sheriff Woody were created, they were initially ignored by retailers. However, after over 250,000 figures were sold for each character prior to the film's release, demand continued to expand, eventually reaching over 25 million units sold by 2007. Also, Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story and Disney's Activity Center: Toy Story were released for Windows and Mac. Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story was the best selling software title of 1996, selling over 500,000 copies. Theme Parks Impact Category:Pixar Franchises Category:Franchises